Bandana
by yellowlightning
Summary: Who knew a simple piece of cloth could bring about a change in things. Jason&Trini ONE-SHOT or not?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers.

**Author's Note: ** This idea has been on my mind for weeks now. I spent about three hours writing it. I'm not much of a 'speed' writer, but I hope you enjoy reading it. In my own opinion it isn't my favorite or my best, but it'll do for now. I like to think I'll come back to edit or perhaps do a prequel or sequel to follow up this story. I feel the storyline could have potential. I also apologize because I feel for the first time, I may have written Trini differently than the personality she normally portrays on the show. Hopefully I didn't venture too far, I don't think I do well when characters are out of character.

Well regardless..HAPPY READING! I hope you like it. Please review. I always love writing this pairing. If others do too, it'll motivate me to write more.

**Bandana**

Trini ducked into the locker room at the Youth Center. Ever since her winning dig on Saturday, the volleyball player was receiving 'unwanted' attention from the school population. The winning point was the ticket to the playoffs, the first in years at Angel Grove High School. The student body was ecstatic and so was Trini, but she really did view the entire win as a team. The extra attention made her rather uncomfortable and she figured it was because her father always stressed the importance of being humble.

"Hey Trini," a deep voiced greeted causing her to nearly jump in surprise.

Spinning around to face the person, dark brown eyes met clear blue eyes. "Hi-" She flustered at the wide smile.

"Great win on Saturday. You were amazing," he complemented as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. his smile never once faltering.

"Thanks Luke," Trini flushed, as she shifted her weight from one leg to another.

"So, I was wondering-" Luke continued, his eyes fixated on her.

Trini nervously bit her lower lip at what was to follow. "Actually-"

"Come on Trini. Time is wasting!" a voice interrupted, causing the lovely Asian to let out a sigh of relief. Her best friend walked into the locker room crevice with a mission before stopping abruptly at the sight Luke. "Um, I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

Luke opened his mouth but closed it. Having a third audience seemed to have dropped his confidence. "Sorry Luke. Catch up with you later? I promised to work out with Kim." She lifted her duffle bag while sending him a small smile.

'Oh yeah. Sure. I'll see you in class. Have a great work out," Luke smiled, who seemed back to his normal self. "Bye Trini. Later Kimberly."

Trini watched as the handsome blonde disappear from the Locker Area before hearing a low whistle from her best friend.

"Pretty hot, Trini" Kimberly pointed out with a wicked smile.

Trini narrowed her eyes at her best friend before shoving her school bag in a locker. "We are not discussing this. Give me five minutes to change. You'll be sorry for teasing Kim. I won't go easy on you today."

The brunette groaned at the warning. Before she could protest, Trini was out of sight and on her way to the bathroom.

**TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ**

Trini returned back to the Locker Area to leave her things in the locker. A light spar with Kim will be a nice way to work out some stressors.

"Awesome win Kwan," a deep voice complimented.

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Trini shot a look at the person behind her. "Very funny, Jason. You know I dislike praise."

Jason chuckled as he opened the locker beside hers. "I figured the extra attention would make you uncomfortable."

"Only with you is it irritation. You know better," scolded Trini as she rummaged through her duffle bag. After a minute of looking, she let out a sigh of defeat. It really had to be one of those kind of weeks.

"Whats wrong?" asked Jason as he peered into her locker.

"I left my headband at home," Trini explained as she tied her hair in a high ponytail. He arched his eyebrow before chuckling. High ponytails and headbands indicated a intensive workout for Trini, she really tried to avoid having sweat run down her face as it was always a distraction.

"Sorry, I would loan you my sweatband but-" the Karate instructor said as he pointed his thumb toward the sweatband on his head.

She laughed, "No thanks. I rather not have your cooties."

"Real mature, Trini" Jason smirked as he stuck his hand into his duffle bag before pulling out something. "I have my bandana if you want to use it though."

Trini glanced at the red bandana in his hand and contemplated the option. She never did use one as a headband. "Sure." Taking the cloth into her hands, Trini folded it over before wrapping it around her head. Tying a knot in the front, she spun the bandana around so that the knot rested just above the back of her neck. "So how do I look?" She smiled teasingly at him. Appreciating the first 'normal' conversation she could have with a guy since the game.

"Are you really asking me a fashion question?" Jason teased as she simply shrugged her shoulders, laughing quietly to herself.

"Thanks Jase! Have a good class." She gave him another smile before disappearing into the Youth Center to find Kim.

**TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ**

Wide eyes and a big smile greeted Trini on the dojo mats. "Playing cute and innocent won't save you Hart," Trini half joked as she took her fighting stance.

Kimberly pouted at the comment. "You really are having a rough week aren't you?"

Trini weakly smiled at the obvious truth. "You know I dislike all the attention."

"I know. Who knew it would make you so edgy though." The gymnast smiled as she slowly took her own fighting stance.

"Edgy?" The raven-hair teen raised her eyebrow in curiosity and loosened her stance.

"Well 'grouchy' would probably upset you." The blunt honesty caused dark brown eyes to widen.

"Sorry." Trini wrinkled her nose, realizing she had been rather 'grouchy' the past several days especially towards her friends. It showed through her sarcasm and lack of patience.

Kimberly waved her hand in the air to disregard her apologize. "Please. I'm actually looking forward to this spar. You may not hold back so much on me for once."

The two best friends laughed and begun their 'light' spar once the giggles died. The petite brunette stood corrected. Her Asian best friend did in fact exert more energy and force in the spar and for Kimberly it was rather exhilarating to see Trini rather aggressive in her movements.

**TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ**

Trini leaned her back against the back of her best friend as they sat tiredly on the dojo mat. She brought her water bottle to her lips and welcomed the refreshing drink into her mouth. It took a few seconds before she noticed the sneaking glances and whispering voices.

"Kim" frowned Trini as she looked over her should to look at her best friend. "Is it just me or is everyone looking at us?"

"Oh. I'm pretty sure they're looking more at me than at you," Kimberly smiled cheekily causing Trini to frown again. "On the up side, I doubt you'll have guys asking you to the dance. You must be relieved."

"It wasn't that I didn't appreciate being asked. It was just-"

"Overwhelming?" Kimberly finished, understanding her best friend completely. As a cheerleader, she was use to the attention from the male population. Trini on the other hand spent majority of her life with a handful admirers. Winning the game on Saturday drew a lot of attention to her. It was like the guys at the school finally realized the amazing beauty that had been walking their halls since freshmen year.

"Yes," Trini whispered noticing that the guys who were earlier that day waving at her every time her gaze was in their direction was now looking away. She felt her brows wrinkle in confusion. "Why do you think no one will ask me to the dance now?"

Kimberly tilted her head in slight surprise before smiling. "Isn't it obvious? You're clearly marked."

"What?" Trini felt even more confused than before.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Kimberly lightly tapped her finger on her best friend's forehead. "You're wearing a **red** bandana." She stressed the color causing Trini to flush slightly. "For someone who is an advocate for the color yellow, it's rather obvious the bandana is not yours. The two colors really do contrast one another. I mean it was the first thing I noticed when you walked out."

"Seriously?" Trini questioned, a bit astonished that their peers would muster that much of an assumption based off a simple bandana.

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders before smiling brightly. "I find it wildly amusing though. I actually like the idea of you and Jason."

"I bet you do," Trini replied as she felt her cheeks flush lightly . On a few occasions Kimberly pointed out the growing attraction that was Jason and quietly commented how compatible the two were. Trini could no longer see Jason entirely the same since, it was rather frustrating on her part.

**TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ x TJ**

Kimberly bounced in her step as she met Tommy in the middle of the dojo mat. She held his water bottle in her hand and smiled brightly as she stopped right in front of the Martial Artist. Trini smiled to herself at the sight. Her best friend was hopelessly in love.

"How was working out with Kim?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced toward her left to see Jason smiling at her.

"Great" smiled Trini, as she recalled Kimberly's request for Trini to spar just as intense the next time they practice. "How was class?" Remembering the water bottle, Kimberly gave her, Trini handed the drink to Jason.

"Thanks," Jason replied as he took his water bottle and tipped it back to drink the refreshing liquid. "Class went well. These kids have great potential."

Trini nodded her head, having noticed some of the skills in the last 10 minutes of class. From the corner her eyes she caught the watchful gaze of a group. She smiled weakly. "I think your fan club is mad."

"Fan club?" Jason questioned with wide eyes and smile. "What fan club?" Trini titled her head to the side in the direction of the group sitting at the bar. Jason followed his gaze before chuckling quietly as he waved out of friendliness. "Mad you say?"

"Perhaps more toward me than you," shifted Trini as she avoided to follow his gaze as well. Her words caught his attention and he stared at her questioningly. "Well in Kim's words I've 'been marked." Before he could ask, Trini discreetly pointed at his bandana around his head.

"Red does look good on you" smiled Jason causing Trini to flush. Whether he was serious or joking was beyond her.

Deciding to change topics, Trini removed the bandana. "Um, I'll wash it for you." She felt the sweat in her hand and felt it wrong to return it to him as it was.

"No rush," Jason shrugged with a smile, before taking another drink from his water bottle.

"You'll cause Trini a lot of grief because of that bandana, Jason" scolded Kimberly as she wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"Grief?" both Trini and Jason questioned.

"No guy with enough sense will ask Trini to the dance now" Kimberly pointed out as Tommy stifled a laugh. She whacked Jason in the stomach as if to scold him.

"Kim," Trini scolded as she frowned. Her best friend pouted sending her wide eyes as if to be spared.

"Well how about it Trini?" Jason voiced, earning her gaze. "Shall we go to the dance together?" He smiled sincerely while Kimberly squealed and Tommy quietly chuckled. Trini felt her cheeks grow slightly warm all because a red bandana.


End file.
